


Janus's Story: The Cursed Child

by Adult_Kiddo



Series: Cursed, Outcast, and Lost [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (none committed), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assassination mentioned, Blood and Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, not in detail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adult_Kiddo/pseuds/Adult_Kiddo
Summary: Janus is a child rogue. That's all anyone has ever known. Well, other than the fact he's a fae with no known parents.At 12, he gets placed under a curse of 'eternal' slumber. As his powers develop under the spell, he learns that he is a visionary. He grows up with the one who sees his visions with him, Patton. He can see Patton during the visions, but his own body is never seen by either of them. He learns of current events through Patton and finds that there is a prophecy causing much worry among all the kingdoms.Upon being woken, he meets a rogue and his ability to connect with Patton through visions stops. It appears that everyone knows a prophecy except for Janus - or does he know it?His wish is to help the only two friends he believes he has, however, after finding the snake fae, Remus devises his own plan.Will Janus get his way? Or will Remus? And what is the meaning behind this prophecy Janus isn't allowed to know?-[Word count for each chapter in notes at beginning]
Relationships: Eventual QPR Janus Sanders/Remus Sanders
Series: Cursed, Outcast, and Lost [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065239
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Janus's Story: The Cursed Child

**Author's Note:**

> Word count for this chapter: 1377

He was a rogue. And still a child. His story was known throughout the kingdoms. A child, born to rogues shortly before they were killed. He took to the world, a better fighter than most adults, winning his battles with nought but a wooden staff. Earning his money through assassinations – a sort of assassin-for-hire if you will– he quickly gained his footing in the kingdom. People knew what he had done but not how he came to be. Everyone feared when they saw him in their village. Could he be there to kill? Could he just be visiting? Could he be restocking on supplies? No one would ever know until he left. No one even knew who his parents were. The only other thing known about his parents now was the name they gave to him. A god’s name. Janus.

The child was twelve at best. He turned, allowing the attackers to see the yellow-green scales shimmering on the left side of his face. It was the rogue, Janus. They struck at him, five adults vs a child, there was no way Janus’d be able to beat them. Swiping blood off his cheek, Janus backed off slightly. A gash was revealed on the left side of his face as he moved his hand. The attackers backed off, talking amongst themselves. “We won’t be able to hold him for long enough – wait for our back-up to come first.” Not knowing what they had said, Janus watched them leave. He took advantage of their retreat and headed towards the village nearby. There would be someone there to help with his injury.

As he walked down the main street of the town, villagers hid in their houses; distanced themselves if they couldn’t. Janus strolled up to a merchant in the street and began to speak to her, hearing the worry in her voice. “What do you have in this village? A medicine house? A potions master? A herb grower? And where are they positioned?”

“Um – we have a uh, we have a herbs grower – she’s in the market. Just – just follow down and you’ll find it.” Janus nodded; continued his way – checking the cut on his cheek again.

Already realising there had been a fight, the herb grower took Janus inside without even asking what had happened. No dialogue went between them until the herb grower had to give information pertaining to the treatment. “That scar won’t heal completely, but it’s better than not being treated.”

“You aren’t scared of me. Why?”

“I know what you’re like.”

“No, you don’t.” The herb grower thought for a minute before rephrasing her words.

“I know what you allow the public to know. You go everywhere for a reason; never wander. Why else would you come to a medic with an injury that you cannot treat yourself? You are also a child, but a child who knows when they need help; when they have jumped in too deep to swim.” There was a moments silence between them, broken only by Janus’s wince at the pain. “I never expected someone with your reputation to get hurt in this way.”

“I was outnumbered.”

“You have been outnumbered before though, correct? How long have you gone without sleep?”

“Why does that matter?” Janus snapped at her, turning to face her.

“Do not move. I am trying to help you. Just answer, when did you last sleep?”

“Two days ago.”

“That will be your issue. You are too tired. You can stay here for tonight if need be.”

Janus agreed to stay the night; could sleep in the room of the healer’s son. He was barely a year older than Janus himself, but clearly had not been through as much. The son – Logan, he said his name was – showed Janus a collection of books he owned. Each were on the multiple forms magic could take. They talked about it together for a while. Well, Logan talked to Janus about it. Once Logan had finished talking about the mystical beings in the nearby lands, Janus leant back and suggested something. “Is your father a Fae?” Logan was taken aback by the questioning. “It would explain why he isn’t here to help raise his son. Used magic to get your mother pregnant maybe? Then had to return to his tribe. If I’m correct, that would then give you Fae blood, meaning that you have Fae magic. You only have a year before it starts emerging and you have to learn to control it. I wonder what forms yours will take.”

“My other mother is a Fae, yes.”

“Hm… I hope you get to meet her some day. Or meet her again.”

Logan was sat on the roof, watching the stars shine through the night. He had been there since the sundown. Janus opened the bedroom window and hooked his hand on top of the frame, pulling himself up to the roof as Logan did. He walked seamlessly up to Logan, sitting down next to the teenager. The sky was a deep blue; no clouds were around. The lights of the village were out, allowing the stars and moon to give all the light. Logan didn’t seem to realise Janus’s arrival until he spoke. “You enjoy the stars?”

“They are beautiful. They remind me of the size of the universe; how much is left unexplored. Even our world, our land. As humans, we came from beyond this land, but I think we forgot what is there. We have been here through a whole Fae life. We never strayed from the land because we like it here. And so, what lies outside, got lost to legend. I want to be able to search the world. Find everything we left behind again. But I want to be able to bring others with me, so that it is not just humans rediscovering land. I want it to be spread between all, to have everyone travel across worlds.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Oh! You’re a snake Fae, right? Snake Faes and dragon half-lings are nearly indistinguishable from each other. The only differences being miniscule. Although, you probably know that don’t you?”

The two woke up in Logan’s room, having fallen asleep on the roof. Janus bid the healer and her son goodbye after eating breakfast. Walking through the town again gave the same reactions as when he entered.

The forest was as calm as always. Janus was sat at the edge, watching the village below. Those two were nice; he hoped to be able to meet them again. He picked up his staff and moved into the forest. The place was peaceful, birds were chirping, there was a river nearby and the running water could be heard echoing through the forest. Small creatures ran across the floor – some of them the ones brought to the land by humans, like the rabbits; some of them the creatures that lived on the land long before, like the kaerns. With the snap of a stick, the sound disappeared, leaving the forest lifeless. Janus turned to face where the sound had come from. It was the people from yesterday, only this time they had someone else with them. Janus prepared himself to fight, only for the men to remain at ease. Worried, Janus tensed himself for an ambush.

The person who joined the attackers this time whispered a spell; Janus dropped to the ground as he lost consciousness.

One of the attackers picked the child up and turned to the sorcerer. “What type did you use and how does it work?”

“He’ll awake only through an intense emotion.” With a turn, the sorcerer disappeared. The attackers began discussing amongst themselves. “True love’s kiss is the only thing to wake him then?”

“It appears so.”

“No one’s going to kiss a random kid they find in the forest.”

“Still, we should put him in the base’s dungeon for when he grows up.”

“Do you really expect people to kiss an unconscious stranger.”

“You have too much faith in the people of this land.” Heading towards their base, the group left.

Once they arrived, they took Janus down to their dungeon. Chaining him to the floor, they abandoned him for the rest of their lives and hopefully the rest of his.


End file.
